PRINCE GIRL
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: : saat aku sudah menjadi pangeran yang sempurna, dengan setelan jas dan karangan bunga di tangan ku bersama kamu yang sudah menjadi seorang putri. Kami pasti akan saling berpelukan. / GS/ WONKYU/ Twoshoot/ romance
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE GIRL **

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, and friendship, Twoshoot

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun ( yeoja )

Choi siwon ( namja )

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff asli buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul **Romeo Girl** . Hehehehe, Ceritanya gak jelas, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** saat aku sudah menjadi pangeran yang sempurna, dengan setelan jas dan karangan bunga di tangan ku bersama kamu yang sudah menjadi seorang putri. Kami pasti akan saling berpelukan.

Happy Reading ^^

**Part 1**

Siwon POV On

Keren, luar biasa, pintar, baik hati, dan tampan. Sampai bosan aku mendengar hal tersebut. Jika melihat ku, jantung para yeoja pasti akan berpacu lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Aku… Choi Siwon, 17thn murid kelas 2 di SM High School. Aku adalah pangeran tanpa tanding pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hyundai Department store, seorang namja pujaan sekolah dengan dimple smile yang mampu meluluh kan hati berjutaan para yeoja di sekolahku. Yaaah itu lah deskripsi ketenaran seorang choi siwon sepertiku, setidaknya sampai saat ini. . . .

Siwon POV Off

_Greekk_

Terdengar suara pintu ruang kelas 2-A terbuka. Membuat ruang kelas yang ricuh dengan kelakuan semua para siswa tersebut terhenti sejenak.

" ayo cepat duduk"

Semua siswa langsung kembali ketempat duduk semua begitu melihat sang Wali kelas mereka masuk. Namun sepertinya sang wali kelas tak sendiri..

"hari ini saem ( guru ) akan memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian" tutur sang wali kelas sambil mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk kedalam kelas tersebut. Hening, itulah yang terjadi ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

" annyeonghasimnikka, namaku Cho Kyuhyun salam kenal semua" sapa hangat sang murid baru tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum menawan bak pangeran tampan. Dengan suara berat serta tatapan mata yang tajam sontak membuat seluruh murid dikelas tersebut membelalakkan matanya tak percaya termasuk Siwon yang hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

" karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, makanya Cho Kyuhyun sering berpindah-pindah daerah. Kalau tidak ada yang dia mengerti tolong kalian beritahu arraso"

" arrata songsaengnim" jawab seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut dengan kompaknya. Berhubung ada rapat mendadak sang songsaengnim tersebut pun segera meninggalkan kelas yang mendadak ricuh kembali setelah melihat songsaenim tersebut tak terlihat lagi di kelas mereka. Beberapa murid terlihat mulai mendekati sang murid baru tersebut dengan pujian yang berlebihan. Sementara sang murid baru yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut tetap terlihat santai dan cuek dengan tatapan cool nya.

"kyaaa.."

"keerreeenn"

"pangeraaan"

Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para yeoja di kelas tersebut, mereka semua mengerubungi dengan sambil terus memuji Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari, di sudut ruangan dekat jendela ruang kelas tersebut tengah muncul aura hitam pekat menyeramkan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang gelarnya baru saja di rebut oleh kyuhyun, seseorang dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon.

" menyebalkan" gerutu siwon dalam hatinya. Dia merasa tak terima dengan kedatangan murid baru di kelas nya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa terima jika ketenarannya yang siwon punyai, predikat sebagai pangeran di sekolah tiba-tiba saja direbut oleh orang yang baru saja di kenalnya. Siwon tidak akan memperdulikannya jika predikat pangerannya itu di rebut oleh seorang namja, namun yang terjadi adalah predikat pangeran tersebut di rebut oleh seorang yeoja.. di tekankan lagi YEOJA. "WHAT THE HELL.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa berkeringat dingin?" gumam siwon kesal. Tak terima dengan apa yang dia lihat kini.

" Wonnie jangan ngambek dong.. aigoo lucunya" ucap seorang yeoja bername tag Tiffany teman sekelas siwon tersebut sambil mencubit pipi siwon gemas.

" tenang saja, buat kami Cuma ada siwonnie kok " lanjut seorang yeoja lain bernam tag yuri sambil mengelus-elus kepala siwon sayang. Sementara siwon hanya pasrah, yaah setidaknya masih ada yang mengaguminya sampai ketika tiba-tiba saja…

_Cling..cling.._

" ini kamu menjatuhkannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada tiffany yang berdiri di samping siwon sambil menyerahkan buku yang baru saja dia ambil. Begitu melihat senyum bak malaikat kyuhyun tersebut membuat bibir tiffany maupun yuri yang melihat menganga lebar tanpa berkedip, dan detik berikutnya mereka berdua pun heboh dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan siwon yang masih diam mematung di mejanya, kini semua fansnya benar-benar telah meningalkannya. Wajah siwon mendadak pucat pasi, dan terlihat keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya yang mendadak panik. Tiffany dan yuri pun langsung berlari mendekati kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi baru yang telah disiapkan oleh para fans barunya itu.

Siwon POV On

Bagai tersambar petir rasanya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, posisi pangeran yang susah payah ku dapatkan harus di rebut oleh orang baru, terlebih orang yang merebutnya adalah seorang yeoja.. YEOJA… hal begini… sebagai namja sejati aku tidak boleh kalah.

Akan kutunjukan bahwan choi siwon sang putra tunggal keluarga Choi tidak akan terkalahkan, choi siwon sang pangeran sekolah yang pintar dan tampan tidak akan kalah dari seorang yeoja..

Minggu depan akan ada tes kesehatan, akan kutunjukan pertama-tama dari tinggi badan.. oke sudah kuputuskan jika aku akan memulai pertandingan perebutan gelar pangeran ini dengan segenap kekuatan dan tenaga yang ku punya.

Siwon POV Off

~WonKyu~

Dengan keputusan siwon kepada dirinya sendiri tersebut, maka di mulailah pertandingan tersebut meski sang lawannya sendiri aka cho kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu dan tetap cuek dengan kelakuan siwon yang mendadak aneh itu. Jangankan kyuhyun, bahkan seluruh teman-teman siwon pun tak tahu karena siwon membuat pertandingan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah dengan yeoja 'tampan' tersebut

Seminggu berlalu setelah kedatangan kyuhyun di sekolah, kini di ruangan kesehatan sang perawat sekolah tengah membagikan hasil pemeriksaan kelas 2-A. Betapa terkejutnya siwon saat melihat hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. Ternyata tinggi badan yang selama ini ia kagumi, yang ia miliki hasil dari fitness ketat yang dijalaninya dengan berat hati di kalahkan oleh kyuhyun. Tinggi badan yang siwon miliki hanya 172cm sedang kyuhyun 174cm, meski hanya 2cm siwon tetap saja syok dan langsung membeku di tempat mendengarnya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan pun terus berlalu. Tak terasa 6 bulan telah terlewati, namun ke adaan tetap tak berubah. Suasana hati siwon tetap tak berubah dari beberapa bulan ini, bahkan sekarang bertambah suram. Tidak hanya tinggi badan yang harus siwon terima dengan kekalahan dirinya. Saat valentine 3 bulan lalu, siwon pun harus tersenyum miris melihat coklat yang ia terima. Jika valentine tahun lalu siwon dapat menerima puluhan coklat dari para gadis, valentine tahun ini siwon hanya menerima 1 buah saja itu pun bukan dari seorang yeoja melainkan dari namja yang kebetulan punya sisa coklat disakunya sedangkan puluhan coklat yang biasa dia terima kini beralih tangan ke kyuhyun. Benar- benar pangeran yang terlantar bukan?

Dan kini, tepat di hari kenaikan kelas. Siwon pun harus terima dengan lapang dada jika pringkat pertama pada nilai-nilai pelajaran harus di rebut kembali oleh kyuhyun sang prince girl tersebut sedang dirinya hanya berada di posisi kedua setelah kyuhyun. Suram sudah masa-masa jaya siwon sekarang. Aura kelam semakin bertambah menyelemutinya. Posisi yang selama ini siwon banggakan, pujaan para gadis yang biasanya menyapa hari-hari siwon, serta kepintaran yang diraih dengan keringat dan air mata kini di rampas dengan begitu mudah oleh kyuhyun, sang yeoja berwajah pangeran tersebut.

_Ting_

bohlam lampu Nampak di pikiran siwon, rupanya otak cerdas siwon mulai bekerja kembali setelah lama terpendam (?). seringai licik terlukis di sudut bibirnya yang menampakkan sepasang lesung pipit indah di kedua pipinya.

"benar juga, mau jadi pangeran seperti apapun lawanku itu kan seorang yeoja. Kalau tidak bisa menang, taklukkan saja sekalian" ujar siwon dalam hatinya sambil terus tersenyum licik kearah kyuhyun yang tengah di kerubungi para yeoja seperti biasa.

to be continue

gomawo yang udah review ff aku sebelumnya ^^

aku senang sekali atas perhatian kalian gowmawooooo...


	2. Chapter 2

Part sebelumnya :

bohlam lampu Nampak di pikiran siwon, rupanya otak cerdas siwon mulai bekerja kembali setelah lama terpendam (?). seringai licik terlukis di sudut bibirnya yang menampakkan sepasang lesung pipit indah di kedua pipinya.

"benar juga, mau jadi pangeran seperti apapun lawanku itu kan seorang yeoja. Kalau tidak bisa menang, taklukkan saja sekalian" ujar siwon dalam hatinya sambil terus tersenyum licik kearah kyuhyun yang tengah di kerubungi para yeoja seperti biasa.

**PRINCE GIRL **

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, and friendship, Twoshoot

Pairing : WonKyu

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun ( yeoja )

Choi siwon ( namja )

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff asli buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul **Romeo Girl** . Hehehehe, Ceritanya gak jelas, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** saat aku sudah menjadi pangeran yang sempurna, dengan setelan jas dan karangan bunga di tangan ku bersama kamu yang sudah menjadi seorang putrid. Kami pasti akan salin berpelukan.

Happy Reading ^^

Part 2

~WonKyu~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang saat dimana para murid tengah asik menyantap makan siang di kantin sekolah yang nampak sedikit ramai, namun tidak dengan seseorang yang tengah asik mencorat-coret bukun kecil di hadapannya. Tak ada niat sedikit untuk beranjak dari kursi nyaman nya itu, kyuhyun tetap asik dengan kesibukkannya tanpa menyadari seseorang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

" hai kyu! Sedang menulis apa? Kau tidak istirahat?" sapa siwon ramah .. sok ramah lebih tepatnya.. dengan menepuk pelan pundak kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri pun terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

" aku sedang tak berselera makan, sekarang giliranku yang mengisi jurnal harian" jawab kyuhyun datar setelah mengetahui orang yang mengejutkannya.

"emm begitukah? Karena belum terbiasa pasti repot. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu eoh?" tawar siwon dengan jurus pangmungkasnya yang biasanya mampu meluluhkan para yeoja yang melihatnya.

Sepertinya aksi untuk menaklukkan hati kyuhyun telah ia mulai. Dengan senyum pangeran berkilauan, siwon pun memulai aksi menaklukan hati kyuhyun. Namun apa yang terjadi? Aksi siwon langsung di balikkan oleh kyuhyun dengan senyum yang jauh lebih menawan.

" tidak perlu" jawab kyuhyun singkat dengan senyum tulus yang berkilauan. Namun sepertinya, siwon tak semudah itu untuk menyerah. Rasa tak mau kalahnya tetep bertengger erat di harga dirinya saat ini.

" jangan-jangan kau tidak suka padaku ya kyuu~" rengek siwon dengan sedikit manja. Kedua tangannya disilang diatas meja untuk menumpu kepalanya yang tengah menatap kyuhyun lekat.

Biasanya, jika siwon sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya yang satu ini persentase yeoja akan luluh itu 99%, semua akan pingsan mendadak kehabisan darah akibat mimisan setelah melihat rengekan ala siwon. Namun sepertinya itu tetap tidak berlaku bagi kyuhyun. Dia tetap cuek sambil memandang datar siwon.

"aku biasa saja " jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa kyuhyun merupakan 1% dari yeoja yang tidak mempan dengan rengekan siwon. Sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu cool untuk di taklukan oleh siwon.

" jika memang tidak membenciku, bagaimana jika kita berteman saja? Mau kan?" Tawar siwon pasrah. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan juga jengkel secara bersamaan. Segala jurus sudah ia keluarkan namun tidak juga dapat meluluh kan hati kyuhyun.

Namun, tanpa disadari oleh siwon. Ucapan nya baru saja ia lontarkan telah membuat hati seorang 'pangeran' kyuhyun terhenyak.

"baiklah" jawab kyuhyun singkat dan datar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Siwon yang mendangarnya langsung sumringah, menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya begitu melihat reaksi positif yang di tunjukkan kyuhyun.

Siwon terus berceloteh ria saking senangnya dengan tanggapan kyuhyun, hingga tak menyadari jika kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mengurus jurnal hariannya. Semua menatap heran dengan siwon yang terus saja berceloteh tanpa lawan bicara. Poor siwon…

~WonKyu~

Hari-hari pun dijalani oleh siwon dan kyuhyun sebagai seorang sahabat dekat. Saling berbagi cerita, berangkat kesekolah bersama dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Hanya saja masih ada yang tidak berubah, yaitu tujuan awal siwon untuk mengalahkan kyuhyun dan merebut gelar pangerannya. Meski terkadang ada perasaan lain yang membuat hati siwon bergetar, namun siwon langsung menampiknya dan menganggap itu hanya sebuah perasaan untuk mengalahkan kyuhyun.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, siwon dan kyuhyun tengah berbincang berdua di kelas yang nampak sudah mulai ramai karena sedang istirahat. Meski kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya, namun siwon tetap bersemanggat dengan obrolan yang jika didengar tidaklah begitu menarik.

Tiba-tiba saja siwon menatap lekat kyuhyun, menumpu dagunya ke atas kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap siwon itu, detik berikutnya siwon langsung pergi berlari ke arah beberapa yeoja yang tengah bergosip ria di kelas itu dan langsung duduk kembali didepan kyuhyun.

Siwon membelai poni kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian matanya, kemudian menyalipkan sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita pink hingga mata kyuhyun yang bening dengan bulu mata lentik itu pun terlihat. Mengganti dasi kyuhyun yang biasa dipakai para namja dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang biasa di pakai para yeoja.

"fiuuhh,, sempurna" ujar siwon seolah habis mengerjakan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Sempurna apanya?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung, rupannya kyuhyun belum sadar jika kini penampilannya telah di rubah siwon.

"dengar ya kyu. Kamu kan seorang yeoja,makanya harus berpenampilan layaknya seorang yeoja pada umumnya." Ucap siwon bijak tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"aku tidak cocok"

"kata siapa? Cocok kok ! sekarang saja kamu terlihat cantik dari biasanya. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh bahwa kamu ini sebenarnya manis. Padahal punya wajah semanis ini, paling tidak…" ucapan siwon terhenti ketika dia memalingkah wajahnya dan melihat kyuhyun.

_Deg_

Betapa terkejutnya siwon melihat wajah kyuhyun kini. Kedua belah pipi cubbynya memerah. Dengan dandanan ala siwon di tambah pipi yang memerah membuat hati siwon berdetak lebih cepat. Ingin rasanya siwon mencium pipi merah kyuhyun saat itu juga. Sementara kyuhyun hanya diam, dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"loh!? Kyu… kenapa dengan penampilanmu" ujar salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang bernama tiffany saat baru memasuki kelas.

"iya padahal lebih cocok yang biasanya.. lebih cocok jadi sosok pangeran" sambung yoona yang tengah berdiri di samping tiffany.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan tiffany dan yoona tersebut. Dengan segera diambilnya jepit rambit yang bertengger indah di rambutnya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung geram dan panic "mereka bicara seenaknya saja" ucap siwon dalam hati. Dan tanpa basa basi, siwon pun langsung berlari mengejar kyuhyun. Dia mulai mencarinya keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Setelah 20 menit mencari akhirnya siwon dapat menemukan kyuhyun yang tengah berada di atap sekolah. Berdiri di pagar pembatas atap sambil menatap langitu sendu. Kemudian siwon pun beranjak mendekati kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun~ah.. akhirnya kutemukan juga." Begitu mendengar suara siwon yang menggema, kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sebentar kearah siwon kemudian kembali ke posisi semula –menatap langit-.

"apa benar aku ini terlihat sebagai pangeran?" hening .. itulah yang terasa saat kyuhyun mencoba berbicara. Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesedihan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. " sejak kecil , anak-anak lain selalu bilang 'kyu keren yah seperti pangeran'. Suaraku berat, badan ku juga tinggi begini. Dan sifat ku yang mereka kira cool itu juga sebenarnya hanya karena aku enggan dengan orang lain. Pangeran atau apapun itu sebenarnya tidak ada pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukan wanita yang tomboy, tapi semua selalu salah paham dengan penampilan luarku. " lanjut kyuhyun sambil menelungkupkan setengah wajahnya di lipatan kedua langannya. Sementara disisi lain, siwon yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Tak mampu berkata apapun. "tapi.. tadi kau bilang aku ini 'manis' aku sungguh sangat senang mendengarnya"

Deg … deg.. deg…

Sumpah demi ketenaran pangeran yang tidak akan kembali pada diri siwon, siwon berani bersumpah jika sekarang apa yang ia lihat benar-benar seperti sosok malaikat. Kyuhyun yang selama ini terlihat cool tengah tersenyum manis bak bidadari. Sorot mata yang lebut, di tambah semburat merah di kedua belah pipi kyuhyun membuat detak jantung siwon semakin gencar berdetak tak karuan melihatnya.

"kyuhyun~ah" ucap siwon tegas tanpa sadar langsung mencengkram erat kedua lengan kyuhyun. " mau orang bilang kau pangeran atau apapun, tapi menurut ku kamu ini…" ucapan siwon terhenti ketika dia menyadari jarak antara diri nya dengan kyuhyun yang hanya 5cm. "m~manis" lirihnya pelan namun tetap masih bisa kyuhyun dengar

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum cerah. Sedang siwon hanya bisa diam mematung begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di katanya, ingin sekali saja siwon berlari menjauh membuang mukanya ke laut agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Sepertinya siwon akan mengakui kekalahnya saat ini. Dan mungkin kini siwon mulai menyadari bahwa kyuhyunlah yang telah menaklukkannya, ia menyukai kyuhyun ..aah tidak… mencintai lebih tepatnya.

"mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini sering bersama yah"

"maksud mu siwon oppa dan kyuhyun~ah?"

Deg..

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa yeoja adik kelas mereka muncul dari balik pintu di atap sekolah, siwon dan kyuhyun yang merasa sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan pun terdiam.

"iya mereka. Siwon oppa benar-benar berusahan mati-matian yah."

"iya kau benar. Tadi saja sampai membuat kyuhyun berpenampilan feminim .. meski jujur kyuhyun memang manis jika seperti itu."

"itu pasti karena siwon oppa tidak suka di kalahkan dan dia kesal gara-gara hal itu"

"benar siwon oppa kesal karena posisi pangerannya di rebut oleh kyuhyun, padahal kyuhyun itu kan yeoja."

Deg..deg…

Siwon tertegun mendengar pembicaraan para yeoja tersebut. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan menoleh perlahan kearah kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya siwon, butir-butir Kristal bening meleleh di kedua belah pipi kyuhyun. Hati siwon berdenyut sakit melihatnya. Melihat seseorang yang ia cintai kini tersakiti oleh niatan buruknya. Siwon sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan itu salah, namun ia baru sadar sekarang di saat keburukan awal yang ia jalankan terbongkar hingga menyakiti hati kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan siwon yang masih asik dengan dunia penyesalanya.

~WonKyu~

Beberapa hari berlalu, kini hampir seminggu berlalu. Sejak hari itu, kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Membuat siwon semakin uring-uringan, ia seolah tak ada semanggat hidup meski kini predikat pangeran sekolah dapat ia sandang kembali. Setiap hari hanya hela'an nafas panjang menghiasi hari-hari siwon selama seminggu ini.

Siwon POV ON

Airmata kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari ingatan ku. Kini aku sadar jika aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku menyesal benar-benar menyesalinya, tapi kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mengejarnya… dasar siwon pabbo.

Aku ingin menjelaskannya, jadi ku mohon kyuhyun~ah segeralah kembali. Aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu.

"loh.. itu kan cho kyuhyun"

Deg

Jatungku berdegup begitu mendengar salah seorang teman sekelas ku menyebut nama kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah lewat jendela ruang kelas. Aku pun segera menoleh kearah jendela ruang kelas, dan benar saja . kulihat kyuhyun tengah membungkukkan kepalanya kepada beberapa guru termasuk kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku menjadi tak enak?

"anak-anak harap kembali tenang dan kembali kebangku kalian masing-masing. Bapak akan jelaskan. Sebenarnya karena kondisi keluarganya, mulai hari ini kyuhyun akan pindah sekolah lagi. Hari ini dia datang untuk memberi salam perpisahan. Dia bilang sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua terutama kau choi siwon"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah … aish..

Siwon POV OFF

Begitu mendengar sang wali kelas tentang penjelasan kepergian kyuhyun, siwon pun langsung berdiri dari kursi nya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa perduli teriakan protes dari sang wali kelas tersebut.

Siwon merasa di permainkan, dia merasa menjadi pangeran yang payah jika membiarkan seseorang yang ia cintai pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa. Siwon terus berlari mengejar mobil kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"kyuhyun~ah" teriak siwon kencang, mobil yang di tumpangi kyuhyun terhenti tepat dilampu merah persimpangan jalan samping sekolah . Siwon tersenyum kemudian berlari mendekati mobil kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun~ah, ingat yah!aku.. pasti akan menang dari mu" nafas siwon tersengal-sengal akibat berlari. Tetesan keringat memenuhi seluruh tubuh siwon " pelajaran..juga tinggi badanku… aku pasti akan menang dan menjadi pangeran yang sebenarnya" ucap siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengeryitkan dahi nya bingung. 'Apa siwon berlari sekencang itu mengejar mobilnya hanya untuk mengatakan ini?' pikir kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun kyuhyun tetap diam dan membiarkan siwon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"pangerannya cukup satu saja, yaitu aku… karena itu.. kamu.." siwon terhenti sejenak " jadi putrinya yah" lanjut siwon dengan tatapan lembut penuh sayang. " saranghae cho kyuhyun, tunggu aku yah! Pangeran pasti akan menjemputmu"

Ucapan terakhir siwon membuat hati kyuhyun bergetar hebat dan langsung menumpahkan lelehan air mata kebahagiaan di kedua belah pipinya. kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kekar siwon yang dibalas pelukan erat siwon. Siwon yang sadar pundaknya basah langsung mengendurkan pelukakkannya, mengusap lelehan air mata kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun erat hingga membuat kedua buah pipi kyuhyun merah merona.

Sayang kepidahan kyuhyun tidak dapat dicegah. Begitu tanda lampu merah berganti hijau, mobil yang di tumpangi kyuhyun pun mulai kembali berjalan. Genggaman tangan siwon dan kyuhyun pun mulai lepas dan semakin menjauh meninggalkan siwon.

"tunggulah aku kyu.. suatu saat aku pasti menjemputmu" teriak siwon berharap kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suaranya. " aku berjanji ku. Saat aku sudah menjadi pangeran yang sempurna, dengan setelan jas dan karangan bunga di tangan ku bersama kamu yang sudah menjadi seorang putri. Kita pasti akan saling berpelukan" gumam siwon dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum melihat mobil kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

THE END

Ampuuuunnn /

Jangan timpuk aku yah klo ending nyy gantung

Jangan salahin aku yah, karena aku buat cerita sesuai ama komik nyy.. /

Aku emang suka typo, padahal udah baca berulang-ulang tapi masih ajja ada yang salah.. aku juga bingung

Gmn yah cara ngilangin typo? Ada yang tw kah?

Gomawo yang udah baca dan review, maaf belom sempet bls soal nyy lagi ribet sama kerjaan ..

Ini ajjah aku sempet-sempetin ..

Sekali lagi gomawo buat

ukekyushipper / Kyuhyun Zone / santkyu / ririedhana / iqbalkyu/ miszshanty05/ siwon cute/ FiWonKyu0201/ GaemGyu92 ^^


	3. Chapter 3 sekuel

**The Most Beautiful **

**Part 1**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, twoshoot, sekuel **Prince girl**

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast:

Cho –Choi- Kyuhyun ( yeoja )

Choi siwon ( namja )

And The Other

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku sekuel dari PRINCE GIRL . Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :**"terima kasih karena telah menjadi seorang yang sempurna hanya untukku"

Happy Reading ^^

~7 Years later~

_Tok.. tok ..tok.._

"permisi sajangnim ada paket bunga mawar lagi untuk anda" ucap salah seorang yeoja berbadan seksi dengan rambut sedikit bergelombang sambil membungkuk menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah dengan sepucuk surat berwarna baby blue terselip di tengah-tengahnya kepada seorang namja bertubuh atletis dengan badan tegap.

" taruh saja di atas meja, tiffany~ssi" Sang namja tampan berdimple smile dipipi nya itu menoleh menatap sekilas bunga yang baru saja di antar oleh sekertaris nya tersebut, kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap mawar tersebut. Setelah sang sekertaris keluar, namja itu pun segera mengambil surat yang terselip di tengah-tengah bunga dengan warna merah tersebut.

Siwon Pov On

Aku tersenyum begitu membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas kecil berwarna babyblue di tanganku ini. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah hampir 7 tahun lama nya setelah pertemuan pertama ku dengan cho- ah ani choi kyuhyun. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menyebut nama belakang kyuhyun dengan menggunakan namaku. Yup, jawabannya mudah, karena kini kami telah menikah.

Kami sudah menikah 1 tahun lamanya, kalian pasti bingung bagaimana kami bisa menikah. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan kisahku kepada kalian. Simak dengan baik oke

Siwon POV OFF

Normal POV

~5 years ago~

" kyaaaa Siwon~ssi" teriakan para yeoja menggema di seluruh kampus di Seoul Univercity, mereka terus berteriak begitu melihat sang Indola kampus yang tengah berjalan memasuki halaman kampus. Sementara sang objek teriakan tetap tak perduli, menurutnya hal itu sudah wajar terjadi mengingat diri nya yang memang sejak kecil selalu di puja.

Dulu teriakan dan pujaan para yeoja begitu berarti buat namja berlesung pipit indah itu, namun sekarang setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh hati 2 tahun lalu. Seorang yeoja berparas pangeran yang mampu mengalahkan kepopulerannya dimata yeoja dan namja di sekolahnya dulu.

Namun janji untuk menjadi seorang pangeran yang sempurna tetap ia penuhi, dan kini lihat hasil nya. Wajah yang tampan dengan dimple smile yang indah, badan yang tinggi berjuntai di tambah dengan sispek di tubuhnya, serta kepintaranya di semua mata kuliah membuat para mahasiswa dan dosen mengaguminya. Tidak hanya satu or dua yeoja yang menyatakan cinta kepada namja bernama lengkap choi siwon ini, tetapi hampir di seluruh jurusan baik senior maupun junior pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Namun siwon langsung menolak semuanya dengan tersenyum lembut dan berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

" yo, siwon~ah kudengar ada murid pindahan di semester ini. 2 orang sekaligus, sayang sekali kemarin kau tidak masuk" seseorang mempuk punggung siwon dari arah belakang, siwon menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sang sahabat yang baru dikenalnya di awal semester saat penerimaan murid baru di kampus.

" lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku hea~ah?" sang sahabat yang bernama donghae hanya mengeryitkan dahinya.

" kau tidak asik!" ucap donghae mencibir " kau ini idola kampus tahun ini. Memangnya kau tak tertarik dengan apa dengan yeoja di kampus ini?.. atau jangan-jangan,,,errr"

Pletakk

" jangan bicara sembarangan, dasar ikan! Sudah ku katakan berulang kali bahwa .."

" ne.. ne…. princess mu masih menanti mu di suatu tempatkan" belum sempat siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan segera donghae langsung memotongnya. Donghae sudah hafal betul dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh siwon. Donghae tahu sangat tahu, bahwa sahabat nya satu ini, sudah 2 tahun ini selalu menanti seorang yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Rela belajar mati-matian hanya demi mendapat gelar mahasiswa terpintar, rajin olahraga dan ke gym hanya untuk memiliki badan yang bagus hanya demi seorang yeoja yang keberadaan nya saja masih tidak di ketahui.

" tapi ada satu gembira nih, salah satu dari mahasiswi baru itu saat masih sekolah dia pernah satu sekolah denganmu meski hanya sebentar"

_Deg.._

Siwon yang tertegun, 'benarkah' tanyanya dalam hati.

" kalau tidak salah nama nya.. emmm choi ehh.. ani. Cho.. cho kyu.."

" Cho kyuhyun"

" ne benar cho kyuhyun.. ehh" donghae menoleh dan menatap heran siwon, setahunya siwon tidak masuk kelas saat mahasiswi pindahan di jurusan mereka itu memperkenalkan diri mereka kemarin. Tapi kenapa siwon bisa tahun nama mahasiswi pindahan tersebut. " bagaimana kau.. yak! Choi siwon!" belum selesai donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, siwon langsung berlari kencang meninggal donghae.

Seperti mengejar sesuatu, siwon terus berlari kencang di lorong kampus mencari seseorang yang sempat di lihatnya saat berbicara bersama donghae tadi. Siwon terus berlari sambil menoleh kanan kiri tanpa peduli sudah berapa orang yang bergumam karena pundak mereka ditabrak keras oleh siwon.

" kyuhyun~ah" teriak siwon saat dirinya merasa melihat sosok yang selama 2 tahun dirindukannya. Sosok yang tak pernah berubah di mata siwon, tetap tampan meski dirinya seorang yeoja. Yeoja dengan potongan rambut Haircut yang selama ini siwon cari , sang prince girl yang telah lama menghilang. Sementara dilain pihak, yeoja yang itu hanya menatap heran siwon, dan semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika siwon mulai berjalan mendekat. " kyuhyun~ah" ucap siwon lagi langsung memeluk sosok tersebut.

" ne?" ucap yeoja itu bingung di pelukan hangat siwon.

" ku mohon jangan pergi lagi !" lirik siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" ye?"

Tanpa siwon dan yeoja itu sadari, di sudut lorong tersebut ada sepasang mata indah yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Butir-butir Kristal bening mengalir di kedua belah pipi tembamnya. Terus terisak melihat kejadian yang baru saja di lihatnya.

TBC

Heheheh

Berhubung banyak yang minta sekuel, nie sekarang aku buat sekuel…

Cuma 2 chap aja kok heheheh

Banyak yang Tanya kyu itu yeoja or namja?

Kyu itu dlm cerita yang lalu itu yeoja, Cuma perawakannya kaya cowo tampan meski dia yeoja yaah jadi banyak yeoja yang suka liat kyuhyun karena mirip pangeran.

Mian klo ff nya kurang menarik, soalnya ini aku buat sendiri, kan di komiknya sendiri Cuma sampe kyu nyy pergi,,engg ada lanjutannya… heheheh ini mah ngarang sendiri wkwkwkwk

Dan juga maacih yang udah kasih support ke aku, ,, :*


	4. Chapter 4 END chap sekuel

**The Most Beautiful **

**Part 2 END**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : romance, drama, twoshoot, sekuel **Prince girl**

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast:

Cho –Choi- Kyuhyun ( yeoja )

Choi siwon ( namja )

And The Other

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku sekuel dari PRINCE GIRL . Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :**"terima kasih karena telah menjadi seorang yang sempurna hanya untukku"

Happy Reading ^^

Part sebelumnya :

" ku mohon jangan pergi lagi !" lirik siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" ye?"

Tanpa siwon dan yeoja itu sadari, di sudut lorong tersebut ada sepasang mata indah yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Butir-butir Kristal bening mengalir di kedua belah pipi tembamnya. Terus terisak melihat kejadian yang baru saja di lihatnya.

~Wonkyu~

Siang yang cerah di musim semi nampak sangat indah dengan bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, angin sejuk yang terus-menerus menghembus mengalun indah membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya merasa nyaman. Damai dan tentram itulah yang seharusnya selalu terjadi di saat musim semi seperti ini, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Seoul Univercity. Suasana kantin yang memang ramai kini bertambah ramai, hampir seluruh mahasiswa/i yang sedang berada di kantin tengah berbisik-bisik membicarakan seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak berbisik-bisik jika kini mereka tengah melihat sang Idola kampus mereka tengah duduk dengan nyaman bersama dengan seorang yeoja –atau bisa disebut namja- urakan sambil terus menatap dengan senyuman pangerannya. Sang 'yeoja' yang tengah dibicarakan itu nampak risih dengan tatapan seluruh penghuni kantin dan juga sikap namja yang beberapa waktu lalu memeluknya.

" bisa tidak kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku" bentak sang 'yeoja' dengan wajah kesalnya, dengan menggebrak meja dia pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi dari seorang namja dengan dimple smile nya. Sementara namja yang kita ketahui bernama choi siwon itu malah tersenyum dan mulai ikut berlari menyusulnya.

" kyunniee,, tunggu aku!" mendengar terikakkan manja siwon, sang 'yeoja' itu pun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia pun berbalik kembali dan menatap siwon dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dadanya.

"sudah ku katakkan berulang kali kalau aku itu bukan kyunnie mu, siwon~ssi" tatapnya tajam, 'yeoja' itu pun berbalik dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari manusia aneh yang terus saja menempel padanya.

"tapi kyu,,"

"siwon ~oppa.." langkan siwon untuk menyusul 'yeoja' yang dia akui sebagai kyuhyun pun terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari sudut koridor dekat kantin. Siwon pun berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Deg…

Jatuh siwon berdetak cepat, nafasnya seolah berhenti. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang ikal bergelombang berwarna coklat yang tergerai dengan indahnya di tambah hiasan pita pink yang tengah bertengger di sela-sela rambutnya, bibir indah yang di balut lipgloss pink cerah, kulit putih pucat dan oh,, jangan lupa mata onix indah yang tengah menatap siwon dengan lembut dengan seutas senyum menambah kesan cantik pada yeoja asing tersebut. 'oh god neomu yeoppo ' pikir siwon sesaat sebelum semenit berikutnya menggelengkan kepalanya 'tidak, kyuhyunku jauh lebih cantik' pikirnya.

" ne, ada yang bisa ku bantu" jawab siwon ramah.

"oppa, bisa kah kau menemaniku berkeliling kampus ini?" Tanya yeoja asing tersebut dengan senyum indahnya.

"hmm.. bisa saja sih. Tapi kau tahu dari mana jika namaku siwon? Dan siapa nama mu nona?" Tanya siwon menyelidik sambil menatap heran yeoja cantik di hadapannya tersebut. Bukan nya siwon bermaksud bersikap dingin terhadap yeoja tersebut, hanya saja siwon tidak begitu mengenal yeoja itu dan dengan beraninya wanita yang sempat membuat jantung siwon berdetak lebih cepat itu memanggil nama.

"siwon oppa kan terkenal seantero kampus, so tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu siapa oppa meski aku murid baru sekali pun" mendengar penjelasan tersebut siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. " perkenalkan oppa, nama ku.."

" SIWON~AH" ucapan yeoja itu terpotong dengan suara kencang yang menggema di sudut lorong kampus tak jauh dari yeoja asing dan siwon berada. " akhirnya ku temukan juga kau.. hosh.. hosh" lanjut donghae tersebut dengan nafas yang memburu.

" ada apa hae~ah?"

" itu.. emm.. anu.." ucapan donghae terpotong-potong seolah ragu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu karena di liriknya seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang tengah senyuman indah menatap dirinya. Donghae pun hanya mampu menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" kalau kau ingin bicara yang jelas pabbo!"

" nanti saja…. Hehehehe" tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya donghae segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan siwon dengan sang yeoja asing itu. Siwon hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sang teman karibnya itu.

Setelah kepergian donghae, siwon pun kembali bercakap-cakap dengan yeoja tersebut sambil mengantarnya berkeliling kampus. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya dan berbincang-bincang dengan sang yeoja, bukan kedekatan yang mereka alami justru malah sebaliknya. Siwon merasa jika yeoja tersebut terlalu kaku dan canggung untuk di ajak bicara, yeoja itu juga hanya membalas ucapan siwon dengan kata-kata yang singkat dan hanya tersenyum menatap siwon jika siwon sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu. Tingkah yeoja tersebut mengingatkan siwon dengan seseorang yang siwon rindukan, hanya wajah dan sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan orang tersebut.

~Wonkyu~

Seminggu berlalu, terlihat seorang namja tengan termenung di meja ruang kelas kampus sambil menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Sudah satu minggu ini siwon merasa diganggu dengan kehadiran yeoja asing yang terus menerus menempel dengannya, bahkan untuk bertemu dengan 'kyunnie'nya jadi terhalang akibat kehadian yeoja itu. Sebenarnya bukan salah yeoja yang mengaku namnya kyuhyun itu, tapi karena 'kyunni' nya terus saja menghindar. Siwon meresa bimbang dan bingung, di satu sisi ada sosok yang begitu mirip dengan kyuhyunnya yang menghilang beberapa tahunlalu tapi dia tak mengakui jika dia itu kyuhyun, sementara di sisi lain ada seorang gadis cantik bak bidadari yang mengaku bernama kyuhyun yang terus menerus menempel kepadanya.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, siwon –sang namja tersebut- segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi menuju kesuatu tempat. Sambil merogoh saku depannya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu disana, siwon pun langsung melangkah menuju parkiran dan beranjak mendekati mobil yang di bawanya kemudian pergi dari area kampus menuju tempat yang sudah di janjikannya dengan seseorang.

" kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengajakku kencan!?" ucap donghae sebal karena tiba-tiba saja di suruh datang ketempat romantic padahal ia sedang asik pacaran di kantin dengan hyukkie yeojachingunya.

" Dasar ikan gila!? Tentu saja aku masih normal pabbo"

" Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sungai han yang terkenal romantis ini, jika kau ingin bicara kenapa tidak di tempat lain saja eoh?"

Siwon kembali termenung mendengar ucapan donghae, ia kembali menatap aliran air sungai han yang begitu tenang sore itu.

" Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu eoh?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah sedikit sebal melihat sang sahabat karib yang terus saja terdiam sejak dua puluh menit mereka bertemu.

" siapa yang sebenarnya kyuhyun yang asli.."

"Ye? Maksudmu?"

" Disatu sisi aku ingin menjaga hati ini hanya untuk kyunnie... Kyuhyun ku... Tapi di sisi lain ada seorang yeoja mulai menggoyahkan hati ku yang terus saja menempel padaku dan mengaku bernama kyuhyun.."

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan siwon. " Apa dia si anak baru yang menjadi princess kampus kita akhir-akhir ini sering kau temui"

" Ya,, tapi bukan aku yang menemuinya. Dia yang terus saja meminta bantuan ku, aku tak enak jadi ku bantu sebisa mungkin hingga aku tak sadar jika sekarang aku mulai merasakan perasaan lain terhadapnya" siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas menjelaskan perkara yang terjadi seminggu ini. Donghae tersenyum serius mendengar penuturan dari siwon.

" Cari tau kebenarannya, maka kau akan tau yang sebenarnya. Jangan sampai kau salah, dan malah menyakiti hati seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh tersakiti" ucap donghae sambil menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil berwarna baby blue ke pada siwon membuat siwon menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Betapa terkejutnya siwon begitu membaca isi dari lembar demi lembar catatan tersebut. Hatinya bedetak kencang, dan dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Siwon melirik kearah donghae dengan tatapan penuh Tanya

" sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan catatan itu kepadamu sebelum mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi melihat kau tengah asik berbicara dengan sang pemilik catatan jadi ku urungkan niat itu apalagi hampir seminggu penuh dia terus saja menempel padamu" jelas donghae yang mengerti arti tatapan sang sahabat.

"Tidak... Ini tidak boleh terjadi... Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap siwon dan langsung berangkat pergi dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan donghae yang hanya menautkan alis nya tak mengerti.

"Yaa. Choi Siwon kenapa kau meninggalkan ku "

~Wonkyu~

"Apa mau mu? " Bentak seorang dengan keras di belakang halaman kampus. " Sudah ku katakan berulang kali bahwa aku ini bukan kyuhyun PABBO" lanjutnya.

Sementaran siwon hanya bisa diam memandang orang yang tengah berteriak di depannya. Setelah pergi meninggalkan donghae di sungai han, siwon memutuskan untuk mencari tau yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Kalau kau bukan kyuhyun, lalu namamu siapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. Bukan hanya fisik yang menyerupai kyuhyun, tapi suara beratnya pun mirip membuat siwon sedikit tidak percaya jika orang yang di hadapannya kini bukan lah kyuhyun, sang prince girl.

" Kenapa seunbae tidak dari dulu saja bertanya seperti itu, biar tidak ada yang salah paham pabbo" ucap orang yang begitu mirip kyuhyun tersebut sambil memukul pelan puncak kepala siwon. " Namaku Kim Jun Myeon, panggil saja aku suho, dan aku ingin meluruskan satu hal pado mu seunbae pabbo, kalo aku ini namja..'NAMJA' " lanjutnya sambil menekankan kata namja.

Begitu mendengar ucapan yeoha~ah bukan tetapi namja yang bernama suho tersebut membuat siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya. Siwon terkejut bukan main, tapi bukan kah murid baru yang masuk itu namanya kyuhyun, cho kyunhyun.

" Kau salah mengenali orang seunbae, kyuhyun yang kau maksud itu mungkin adalah yeoja cantik yang setiap hari bergelayut manja denganmu. Dia bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun. Lagi pula aku ini satu tahun di bawahmu" jelas suho. Siwon semakin terdiam terpaku mendengar penuturan suho. Ada perasaan sakit di hati siwon bila mengingat perlakuannya kepada yeoja yang selama ini di cintainya tersebut. Siwon yang memang terfokus dengan 'kyuhyun' malah mengabaikan kyuhyun asli yang tengah tersiksa melihat 'kemesraannya'. Dengan langkah seribu, siwon pun berlari mencari jejak-jejak seseorang yang selama ini di carinya. Berlari dari lorong-kelorong, membuat gadus kampus di sore hari yang nampak sepi itu.

Sementara di lain tempat di bagian kampus itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih setia karena ada kelas tambahan dan kegiatan luar kampus. Termasuk seorang yeoja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang baru saja dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Bibir ranumnya terus bersenandung kecil dengan indah, dengan jari-jari yang sibuk membolak balikkan halaman demi halaman dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Brakk

Terdengar suara dentuman pintu yang di buka paksa oleh seseorang dengan kasar. Yeoja cantik bermata onix itu pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat matanya menangkap sesosok yang selama ini diam-diam di cintainya tengah sedikit berbungkuk mengatur nafas.

Siwon memandang lurus kedepan menatap yeoja cantik berambut panjang bergelombang yang tengah terkejut, di langkah kan kakinya ke arah yeoja tersebut dan langsung mendekap yeoja tersebut dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kyunnie... Kyuhyunku... My babykyu.." Lirih siwon sambil terus mendekap yeoja itu. Sang yeoja yang di peluk erat itupun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, berbalik memeluk siwon.

" op…oppa..,, "

"Mianhae oppa baru sadar sekarang" ucap siwon lembut sambil melepas pelukkannya kemudian menatap kyuhyun lembut dengan telapak tangan yang sibuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua buah pipi kyuhyun. " Maafkan oppa, oppa minta maaf, maafkan oppa yang tidak mengenalimu" lirihnya ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

" Bukan salah oppa jika tak mengenaliku " ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum " bukan kah oppa bilang akan menjemputku jika sudah menjadi pangeran yang sesungguhnya. Saat oppa berjanji seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku harus menjadi putri yang sempurna untuk mu oppa " kyuhyun menghapus air mata siwon dari kedua belah tangannya. Terus tersenyum lembut sambil menatap siwon yang juga menatap balik kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya masing-masing, menempelkan kedua bibir dan saling menyalurkan perasaan lewat ciuman tersebut.

"terima kasih karena telah menjadi seorang yang sempurna hanya untukku, saranghae kyu" bisik siwon di sela-sela ciumannya.

~5 years later~

~Siwon PV On~

Yah kira-kira seperti itulah cerita singkat tentang pertemuanku kembali dengan cho kyuhyun yang kini telah resmi menjadi choi kyuhyun, my babykyu.

Kupandangi lekat-lekat bunga pemberian istriku tercinta, kubaca satu persatu bait dari surat babyblue yang terselip di dalam buket bunga tersebut.

Brakk

Terdengan dentuman pintu yang cukup keras di ruangan presdir Choi's group membuat sang penghuni di dalamnya terkejut bukan main dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu ruangannya. Begitu melihatnya siwon langsung tersenyum cerah menimbulkan sedua bingkahan lesung pipit di kedua pipnya.

" SIWONNIEE….. KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS PESANKU?" teriakan manja seorang yeoja dengan baju kebesaran dan perut yang terlihat sedikit..ehem.. buncit…

" mianhae baby, aku tidak mendengar dering tanda pesan karena sedang asik memandangi bunga indah pemberian istriku tercinta dan juga catatan kecil dangan kata-kata indah yang dibuatnya." Ucap siwon sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati yeoja yang ternyata kyuhyun, sang istri tercinta. Dituntunnya sang istri yang tengah hamil 5 bulan tersebut kearah sofa dekat meja kerjanya dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya sambil merangkul mesra pinggang yang tak ramping lagi dan kubisikan sebuah kata " I love you my princess my wife" hingga membuat semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya yang caby.

END

Kyaaa,,,,,

Mianhae ceritanya sedikit ngebut…..mian juga kalo banyak typo.. niatnya mw di pos beberapa waktu lalu tp engg jadi karena akunya kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ampe membuat tanganku engg bisa gerak jadi engg bisa ngetik buat ngelanjut ceritanya…..

Mungkin ceritanya kurang seru karena aku buatnya ngebut, soalnya engg enak sama kalian reader… T-T

Tapi terima kasih yah yang udah sedia membaca n menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini…

Kali ini bener-bener END.. :p

Gomawo ,,,,, selamat berjumpa di ff selanjtnya… ^^


End file.
